gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prewt
| Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = | Kolor włosów = Brak | Kolor skóry = Zielona | Broń = | Ranga = | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = Mniejszość Galaktyczna | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = rebelia }} Prewt był Mniejszości Galaktycznej, który w 21 ABY przebywał na okupowanej pod wodzą prezesa Broasci Nara, który potajemnie kolaborował z użytkownikiem , Uahoo. Kiedy na polecenie Grewpshy na planetę wysłano ambasadorów w postaci Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama, i barmana , zamordował prezesa, a Prewt w efekcie stał się podległy jemu. Kiedy ambasadorzy uciekli, a sam Uahoo został pokonany przez , Prewt uczestniczył w inwazji na , gdzie razem ze swoim prezesem osiedlił się w budynku . Niedługi czas potem zginął w czasie bitwy przestrzennej nad planetą Naboo. Biografia Wczesne życie i blokada Naboo Podobnie jak większość Neimoidian, Prewt przyszedł na świat na . W pewnym momencie swojego życia został członkiem Mniejszości Galaktycznej, by służyć jej w stopniu admirała. Kiedy w 21 ABY Mniejszość Galaktyczna pod wodzą Broasci Nara opanowała Naboo. Prewt rozpoczął stacjonowanie na planecie, lokując się w w mieście , w który wbudowano krążownik. Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę ze współpracy swojego prezesa z tuskieńskim użytkownikiem ciemnej strony o imieniu Uahoo, który w opanowaniu planety miał swój własny cel, jakim było zdobycie pewnego artefaktu , którym w rzeczywistości był . Niebawem z rozkazu Broasci Nara na Naboo przeprowadzono referendum akcesyjne. Kiedy biorący w nim udział mieszkańcy opowiedzieli się za przystąpieniem do Mniejszości Galaktycznej, dotychczasową Hallinę skazano na śmierć. Wyroku jednak nie dokonano, gdyż obronił ją jej Elitarny Oddział Padm. W efekcie zamknięto w pomieszczeniu pod podłogą sali koronacyjnej razem z nimi. Rozmowy z ambasadorami W reakcji na liczne apele ze strony królowej Halliny Kanclerz Nowej Republiki Grewpsha wysłała na Naboo swoich ambasadorów – Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama, padawana Jedi Kylo Ren i towarzyszącego im barmana Dextera Jettstera z obstawą w postaci Jamesa i Olbrycha. Prezes Nar wyszedł im na przeciw i zaprowadził do swojego gabinetu mieszczącego się w obszernej, szarościennej sali, gdzie za biurkiem czekał już admirał Prewt. Zaraz po tym, jak usiadł na fotelu, zapytał o temat rozmów, na co Neimoidianin odparł, że to on powinien rozpocząć negocjacje, z racji że spotkanie wyszło z inicjatywy kanclerz Grewpshy. Kiedy pogrążył się w poczuciu wstydu, sytuację postanowił ratować Ben Solo. Nar jednak spojrzał tylko na Prewta i rozkazał mu udanie się po Kaprala, czyli w rzeczywistości Uahoo, zaznaczając, że jego zdaniem są oni bardzo nierozagarnięci, na co admirał od razu ruszył się i wyszedł. W międzyczasie Uahoo, który przybył do sali bez Prewta, zamordował Broascę Nara, a także Jamesa i Olbrycha. Laneverowi Villechamowi, Benowi Solo i Dexterowi Jettsterowi z kolei udało się uciec i tym samym ujść z życiem. Początki władzy Uahoo }} Niebawem do komnaty zawitał i Prewt. Gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł nieprzytomnego Uahoo, podszedł do niego i począł go cucić, uderzając po policzkach. Tuskenin w końcu obudził się i podrapał po głowie. Prewt pokrótce przedstawił mu wtedy, co się zdarzyło, oskarżając ambasadorów o zabicie prezesa. Zapytany, czy w ślad za nimi posłać droidy, Uahoo powiedział, że nie warto, gdyż na pewno i tak by im uciekli. Dodał też, że na pewno nie uciekliby z fortecy, którą wmontowano w zamek, a poprosił jedynie, by armia tylko troszkę się z nimi podroczyła. Na te słowa Prewt także podrapał się po głowie, uniósł się i krzyknął w stronę wychodzącego , pytając, jakim cudem chce rozkazywać jego podwładnym. Zaznaczył, że stracili prezesa, lecz wtedy Uahoo zaczął go podduszać, w efekcie czego Neimoidianin przyklęknął i nie mógł wydać z siebie ani słowa. Duszący go Tuskenin powiedział wtedy, że prezes nie żyje, na co Prewt zwrócił się do niego słowami: Niech żyje prezes. Jakiś czas później Prewt swobodnie przemierzał korytarz, kiedy z szypu wentylacyjnego wyszedł mu Luke Skywalker, który przybył na ratunek Komisarzowi do Spraw Wewnętrznych Laneverowi Villechamowi, padawanowi Jedi Benowi Solo i barmanowi Dexterowi Jettsterowi. Pulchny Neimoidianin zapytał go, co to ma znaczyć, podejrzewając, że to zwykła inspekcja. odpowiedział pozytywnie, kłamiąc, że był to wyciek, i prosząc dodatkowo, aby nigdzie nie zgłaszał tej sprawy, dodając, że chce, by to się nie rozeszło. Prewt udawał, że uwierzył, i obiecał, ze nikogo nie poinformuje. Oficer powoli wycofał się, aby następnie zacząć biec najszybciej, jak tylko mógł, gdyż w rzeczywistości przejrzał intencje przybyłego . Prewt ostatecznie złożył jednak meldunek Uahoo, który wstawił się, aby stoczyć pojedynek z Lukiem. Przed rozpoczęciem walki skontaktował się z Neimoidianinem, mówiąc, że skoro Skywalker już przybył, droidy mogą spokojnie zamordować ambasadorów. Prewt wykonał rozkaz, jednak ostatecznie droidy zostały pokonane przez padmy , a ambasadorzy wraz z królową uciekli . Sam Uahoo został z kolei pokonany przez Luke'a Skywalkera. Wojna neimoidiańska Najazd na Hosnian Prime W 22 ABY Mniejszość Galaktyczna rozpoczęła atak na Hosnian Prime i z sukcesem opanowała planetę, zmuszając wybitne personalia Nowej Republiki do ucieczki. Tuskenin razem z prezesem Uahoo osiedlił się w budynku Senatu. Niebawem w sali koronacyjnej Uahoo rozpoczął przesłuchiwanie Komisarz do Spraw Społecznych i Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych Rawse Vartej. Uznał bowiem, że ze względu na swoje stanowisko będzie ona wiedzieć więcej na temat obsydianowego pierścienia. Ta jednak wyznała, że funkcję tę objęła ze względu na znajomości z kanclerz Grewpshą. Chcąc zmusić kobietę do mówienia, Uahoo sięgnął po swój komunikator i skontaktował się z admirałem Prewtem, rozkazując przyprowadzenie królowej Halliny. Gdy krępy Neimoidianin przyprowadził ją niebawem do sali skutką w kajdanki, jednak nadal z koroną na głowie. Monarchini zdawała się smutna. Widząc to, Tuskenin zwrócił się do Rawse Vartej, zaznaczając wiek królowej i brak makijażu. Uznał, że pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta zasiadająca na tronie to wstyd. Wyśmiał też brak służek, które zostały na Naboo. Po chwili Uahoo, nadal siedząc na tronie, wyciągnął jedną ze swoich dłoni przed siebie, dodatkowo przekrzywiając się nieznacznie, i używając Mocy, uniósł królową w powietrze, przerwał jej kajdany i zaczął ją dusić. Zdezorientowana, zrozpaczona kobieta próbowała powstrzymać narastające ciśnienie niczym sznur, jednak bez sukcesu. Kiedy użytkownik ciemnej strony nadal siedział na tronie, wraz ze swoją coraz bardziej zaciskającą się dłonią był nieco wygięty do przodu. Krzyknął wtedy w stronę Rawse Vartej, aby wyjawiła mu sekret, gdyż w przeciwnym razie on zabije Hallinę. Hallina tymczasem czuła się coraz gorzej i w pewnym momencie nie mogła już w ogóle wziąć powietrza. Przed oczami pojawiły jej się mroczki, a wraz z upływem czasu przestawała widzieć cokolwiek. Po chwili jednak Tuskenin puścił ją, w efekcie czego władczyni padła na ziemię i zaczęła dyszeć. Wtedy doszedł do niej śmiech użytkownika ciemnej strony Mocy. Ten jeszcze raz uniósł ją wtedy nieznacznie, a następnie postawił w pozycji klęczącej. Mężczyzna chwycił ją następnie za policzki i delikatnie je zdusił. Zwrócił się do niej, zdrabniając jej imię i nazywając ją „poczciwą królewną”, i zapytał ironicznie, jaką korzyść odniósłby, gdyby ją zabił. Hallina z kolei honorowo trwała w milczeniu, jednak w efekcie płaczu coraz więcej łez zaczęło napływać do jej oczu. Kiedy królowa wpatrywała się w swego oprawcę, ten powiedział jej, żeby się nie martwiła, gdyż jej nie zabije. Po chwili jednak przyznał, że w rzeczywistości żartował, i zapalił miecz świetlny Luke'a Skywalkera, który przejął na Naboo, momentalnie zadając kobiecie śmiertelny cios na ukos tułowia. Jej ciało opadło na lewy bok kobiety, a w wyniku zderzenia z podłogą z jej głowy spadła korona. Początek bitwy przestrzennej Przez cały ten czasu Uahoo stał cicho pod ścianą. Tymczasem Uahoo wrócił na tron. Kiedy na nim już zasiadł, kiedy na nim usiadł, oparł swój prawy łokieć o oparcie, gdyż na lewym leżał teraz pierścień, a dłoń przyłożył bliżej ust, jak gdyby bawiąc się palcami. Następnie obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Rawse Vartą. Dotarło do niego wtedy, że komisarz rzeczywiście nie miała zielonego pojęcia o obsydianowym pierścieniu. Stwierdził, że nie ma sensu przepytywać ją ponownie. W międzyczasie do sali wszedł Luke Skywalker, co nie spotkało się z żadną reakcją ze strony Prewta. Kiedy do Uahoo dotarło, że ten, którego widział, rzeczywiście tam był, wyszeptał jego imię, a następnie rozkazał Neimoidianowi odejść. Wobec tego admirał niezdarnie opuścił pomieszczenie, przechodząc do korytarza ustawionego poziomo względem wejścia. W międzyczasie Uahoo stanął do walki z mistrzem Jedi i ostatecznie poniósł śmierć. Prewt tymczasem wsiadł do swojego okrętu i poleciał w okolice Naboo. Kiedy dokował na znajdującym się ponad jej powierzchnią krążowniku, udał się na mostek, gdzie przebywał Upel Newtareg, wiceprezes Mniejszości Galaktycznej. Stał on wtedy z dłońmi splecionymi na plecach, odczuwając potrzebę dominacji nad innymi. Gdy tylne drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się i wszedł admirał Prewt, w ręku niósł jakiś przekaz. Podszedł bliżej wiceprezesa, a ten, zupełnie obojętny, obrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał, czy są jakieś nowe wieści. Krępy oficer kiwnął głową, że tak, gdyż wszystkie droidy zaczęły się wyłączać, co mogło wskazywać na odcięcie głównego źródła bezprzewodowej elektryczności na Naboo. Upel krzyknął wtedy głośne „Ha!” i ponownie spoglądając na planetę, oznajmił, że mówił Broasce, że bezprzewodowa armia to niedobry pomysł. Następnie zapytał Prewta, jak na to wszystko zapatrywałby się Uahoo. Admirał poinformował natomiast, że nie było z nim kontaktu. Nadal nie patrząc na swojego rozmówcę, Newtareg uznał, że Uahoo nie stanął na wysokości zadania, które sam na siebie wziął. Wtedy rozkazał przygotowanie się do doszczętnego ostrzelania miasta Theed. To zmartwiło Prewta, który wyznał, że przebywało tam wielu cywilów. Wychodzący już wtedy wiceprezes zatrzymał się i ironicznie zapytał, czy nie wyraził się jasno. Kiedy wyszedł, admirał popatrzył na oficerów dookoła. Kiedy jeden z nich zapytał, czy wykonać usłyszany przed chwilą rozkaz, Prewt zawahał się. Ostatecznie jednak, jąkając się, powiedział, że tak, ale żeby strzelać w stronę zamiast w stronę samego Theed. Częściowa zdrada i śmierć Niebawem po całym okręcie wybrzmiał jasny komunikat: wystrzał. Główne działo naładowało się i po chwili wystrzeliło wiązkę w stronę Otoh Gunga. Przy zderzeniu się w powierzchnią niemalże błyskawicznie w niebo uniósł się wielki ogień, rozświetlając przy tym otoczenie, a po chwili unosząc się w górę razem z jego resztkami. Mniej więcej wtenczas nadświetlną opuścił noworepublikański okręt Skawa z kanclerz Grewpshą na pokładzie. Kobieta rozkazała Phoksowi atak, zatem w efekcie sześć opuściło pokład krążownika celem ataku na okręt wroga. Tymczasem na mostek okrętu Mniejszości wrócił Upel Newtareg, trzymając w ręku biały kubek z ciepłą kawą. Kiedy podszedł do szyby, spojrzał w dół uradowany i pochwalił admirała Prewta za świetną robotę, niepomny, iż w rzeczywistości ostrzelano Otoh Gungę. W efekcie admirał przemilczał tę pochwałę i w duchu modlił się do swoich bogów, aby to się nie wydało. Odezwał się jednak po chwili i podziękował, prosząc także o spojrzenie za okno i tym samym informując o ataku V-wingów. Upen Newtareg zrobił, jak go poproszono, niemniej przyznał, że wątpi, jakoby miały one stanowić poważne zagrożenie, przez co rozkazał, aby zorganizować atak droidów-sępów. Na te słowa Prewt powiedział, że skoro wszystkie roboty zostały dezaktywowane, nie ma takiej możliwości. W efekcie lekko zdezorientowany Upel próbował opracować plan B. Ostatecznie poprosił rozkazać oficerom udanie się do wieżyczek i strzelaniem stamtąd, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Prewta, by wykonać jeszcze jeden strzał w stronę miasta, tak dla pewności. W międzyczasie pułkownik Phox, dowódca eskadry, a zarazem jedyny spośród ocalałych pilotów, posunął się tak daleko, że skoczył w nadświetlną, jednocześnie zderzając się z lufą ponownie wycelowaną w stronę miasta. Zderzenie się niewielkiego myśliwca z lufą neimoidiańskiego krążownika skutkowało progresywnym rozchodzeniem się płomieni i samego wybuchu. Stojący na mostku Upel Newtareg nawet nie miał siły uciekać. Widząc zmierzający ku niemu płomień, nadal trzymał biały kubek kawy, lekko zdziwiony. Zupełnie inaczej zachował się Prewt. Pulchny admirał odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać w kierunku grodzi, jednak z powodu swej wrodzonej niezdarności upadł niezdarnie na posadzkę. Gdy oparł się na lewym łokciu, zaczęło robić mu się coraz cieplej, również pod metalowymi goglami zasłaniającymi oczy, jak gdyby zaczęły się one topić. Ostatkiem sił popatrzył w stronę szyby, gdzie ujrzał plecy wiceprezesa Newtaga. Po chwili zniknęły one we wszechobecnym świetle ognia, podobnie jak on sam chwilę później. Osobowość Prewt był osobą niezdarną, jednak troskliwą. W efekcie zależało mu na dobru innych osób, tak że przejął się śmiercią swojego prezesa. Należał jednak do zadziornych Neimodian, przez co nakrzyczał na Uahoo, gdy ten chciał rozkazywać jego armii. Zmienił jednak zdanie, kiedy użytkownik Mocy począł go podduszać. Pomimo swojej służby Nowej Federacji Prewt okazał się osobą wrażliwą. Zamiast bowiem ostrzelać Theed, zmienił polecenie wydane przez swojego przełożonego, tak by zniszczone zostało mniej zaludnione miast Otoh Gunga. Prewt był osobą religijną, wyznawał politeizm. Wygląd zewnętrzny Admirał Prewt miał zawsze zasłonięte oczy. Buł pulchny i otyły. Poruszał się niezdarnie. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Prewt został stworzony na potrzeby serii Ku ciemności autorstwa i publikowanej w 2019 roku, która wchodzi w skład uniwersum Twin Story. Scena, w której Uahoo poddusza Prewta i w której Neimoidianin wypowiada słowa Niech żyje prezes, jest nawiązaniem do sceny z filmu ( , ), gdzie to Kylo Ren podduszał w taki sam sposób , a ten wypowiedział słowa Niech żyje Naczelny Wódz. Pojawienia * * * * * * * * Kategoria:Neimoidianie Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci en:Prewt